kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby Battle Royale
|genre = Action, Fighting, Multiplayer |ratings = |platforms = Nintendo 3DS }} Kirby Battle Royale (sometimes written Kirby: Battle Royale), known in Japan as Kirby Battle Deluxe! ''or ''Kābī Batoru Derakkusu!, is a game in the Kirby series set to release in January 19, 2018 in North America and was released on November 30, 2017 in Japan. The game was released in 2017 on November 3 in Europe, and November 4 in Australia. It is a multiplayer action fighting gamePost by Satoshi Ishida on Miiverse that will release for Nintendo 3DS in celebration of the Kirby series' 25th anniversary.Nintendo Direct 4.12.2017http://www.japanesenintendo.com/post/162597033449 The game features single-player as well as local and online multiplayer. While Kirby Battle Royale is not the first Kirby game with online features, it is the first to allow players to play directly with each other over the Internet. Characters Playable *Kirby *Green Kirby *Blue Kirby *Orange Kirby *White Kirby *Yellow Kirby *Waddle Dee *Meta KnightKirby Battle Royale - Demo Trailer *King Dedede NPCs *Bronto Burt *Channel PPP **Reporter Waddle Dee **Camera Waddle Dee **Microphone Waddle Dee **Assistant Waddle Dee *King Dedede *Knuckle Joe *Soldier Waddle Dee *Waddle Dee *Waddle Doo Opponents *Bronto Burt *Training dummy *Robo Bonkers *Kirby (species) **Green Kirby **Blue Kirby **Orange Kirby **White Kirby **Yellow Kirby *Meta Knight *Axe Knight *Soldier Waddle Dee *Dededestroyer Z Background *Babut *Bronto Burt *Broom Hatter *Cappy *Chilly *Fuwa Rover *Kabu *Knuckle Joe *Mumbies *Rocky *Scarfy *Sparky *Susie *Waddle Dee *Waddle Doo *Chef Kawasaki (pictured) Other *Moto Shotzo (fires Fuel) *Kracko (Crazy Theater) *UFO (carries Ore) *Heavy Lobster (as a vehicle in Attack Riders) Items *Apple *Ball *Boost Orb *Chip *Coin *Flag *Fuel *Hockey Puck *Missile *Ore *Watermelon *Warp Star Copy Abilities *Beetle *Bomb *Cutter *Doctor *Fighter *Hammer *Ice *Mirror *Ninja *Parasol *Spear *Sword *Tornado *Whip Headgear 's Knuckle Joe headgear, Parasol's Bouncy headgear, Whip's Daroach headgear, and Tornado's Kracko headgear.]] Every Copy Ability (excluding poll winners) and character will have three additional costumes, referred to as Headgear, in addition to their default costumes. Headgear was first revealed on the official Kirby Twitter in the series of "Bandana Waddle Dee's Battle Deluxe News!" pictures that were released October 9Kirby Twitter, which featured Sword Kirby staring in surprise at three other Sword Kirbys wearing different costumes. These can be obtained from an in-game shop, and amiibo from the Kirby and BOXBOY! series can be used to unlock special costumes for the Sword ability as well as each of the non-Kirby characters. Headgear is comparable to the rare outfits in Kirby Fighters Deluxe, and some are reused from aforementioned game. Game Modes Including the game's Story Mode, The Cake Royale, there are 11 game modes in Kirby Battle Royale. Battle Arena Battle Arena is a standard free-for-all. Apple Scramble Apple Scramble is a team-based mode involving apple picking. Players collect apples from Mini Whispy Woods and deliver them to their base. One player can collect apples while the other operates the machine to collect the apples.Kirby 25th Anniversary Twitter Coin Clash In Coin Clash, Kirbys collect Coins in a haunted mansion, but have to avoid the ghost that will drain their money. Attack Riders Attack Riders is a mode involving collecting Chips from other Kirbys; a vehicle can be driven to give the player an advantage. Crazy Theater In Crazy Theater, players have to complete an objective before the timer runs out. When playing in 2-vs-2 mode, the first team to reach 10 points wins. When playing in solo mode, the first player to reach 5 points wins.'Kirby Battle Royale DEMO - All Battles' Video Objectives include'Kirby Battle Royale DEMO - All Battles' Video: *Attack your rivals! *Avoid the blast! *Carry X apple(s)! *Dodge asteroids! *Dodge attacks! *Dodge the shocks! *Stand on the answer! *Strike with B-charge-up! *Use B charge-ups on rivals! Rocket Rumble In Rocket Rumble, Kirbys collect Fuel and take them to their rocket, then ride their rockets to see who gets the highest. Robo Bonkers In this mode, players attack Robo Bonkers to obtain points. Slam Hockey In Slam Hockey, players knock around a giant Hockey Puck. Hitting rivals with the hockey puck will result in a slam, which is how players obtain points. Ore Express In Ore Express, players collect stacks of Ore and dispense them into train cars.Nintendo of Europe Flagball In Flagball, players in opposing teams bring a colored Ball to their Flag.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S8dfV5jQFXw 25th Anniversary Polls On the Official Kirby Website, there was a poll in which individuals could vote for their favorite Copy Ability; the Copy Ability that wins the poll may have a chance to be added into the game. Copy Abilities in this list which are already included in Kirby Battle Royale are marked with Pink Star (a Kirby face). Copy Abilities marked with Red Circle cannot be added to the game. Every standard Copy Ability except for Smash Bros. is included. Voting was allowed once per day until the poll ended on October 2, 2017. The winner was announced on November 7 (which was Mirror); the ability was added in a free update December 13, 2017. On November 14, 2017, another poll was opened, allowing voters to choose a Copy Ability to be added to the game. All Copy Abilities already in the game and Copy Abilities that wouldn't be added anyway were removed from this poll. Voting was allowed once per day until the poll ended on December 2. The winner will be annouced sometime in January 2018. List First Poll Abilities in Bold were already included in the game before the poll results, abilities followed by a star (*) cannot be added. *Animal *Archer *Backdrop *Ball *Balloon *Beam *'Beetle' *Bell *'Bomb' *Bubble *Burning *Circus *Cleaning *Cook *Copy* *Crash *Cupid *'Cutter' *'Doctor' *ESP *'Fighter' *Fire *Freeze* *Ghost* *'Hammer' *Hi-Jump *'Ice' *Jet *Laser *Leaf *Light* *Magic *Metal* *Mike *Mini* *Mirror *Missile *Needle *'Ninja' *Paint *'Parasol' *Plasma *Poison *Sleep *Spark *'Spear' *Stone *Suplex *'Sword' *Throw *'Tornado' *UFO *Water *Wheel *'Whip' *Wing *Yo-Yo Second Poll *Animal *Archer *Backdrop *Ball *Balloon *Beam *Bell *Bubble *Burning *Circus *Cleaning *Cook *Crash *Cupid *ESP *Fire *Hi-Jump *Jet *Laser *Leaf *Magic *Mike *Missile *Needle *Paint *Plasma *Poison *Sleep *Spark *Stone *Suplex *Throw *UFO *Water *Wheel *Wing *Yo-Yo Results As of November 7, 2017, the highest voted Copy Abilities were:Nintendo of America Twitter #Mirror #Yo-Yo #Sleep #UFO #Plasma #Wing #Cook #Suplex #Sword #Missile[https://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/aj8j/result/index.html Kirby 25th Anniversary website] On November 6, the 5th and 4th place winners were announced to be Plasma and UFO, respectively, with the top three announced to be revealed the following day.Nintendo of America Twitter On November 7, the entire top 10 Copy Abilities were announced. The top three are Sleep (3rd), Yo-Yo (2nd), and Mirror (1st)Kirby Twitter; Mirror will be the second to last ablity added to the game. On November 24 and November 28, the top 8 Copy Abilities, in no particular order, were revealed by the Kirby Twitter and the Nintendo of America Twitter respectively. The highest voted Copy Abilities were: *Animal *Water *ESP *Suplex *Sleep *Paint *UFO *Yo-Yo Trivia *Excluding 3D Classics: Kirby's Adventure, which released before the launch of Miiverse, Kirby Battle Royale is the only Kirby game for the Nintendo 3DS that did not have a Miiverse community in North America or Japan. This is because the Miiverse service was discontinued on all devices on November 8, 2017, before the game's launch in those regions. **''Kirby Battle Royale'' released in Europe five days before Miiverse's discontinuation, so it briefly maintained a community. This was Nintendo's shortest-lived, final first-party Miiverse community. The only community that lasted for a shorter time was that of the third-party game Hiding Out, which was created two days before Miiverse's discontinuation. *''Kirby Battle Royale'' is the only Kirby game for the Nintendo 3DS that cannot be played with stereoscopic 3D.Official trailer *''Kirby Battle Royale'' is the third Kirby game to have an E10+ rating; the others are Kirby's Return to Dream Land and Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition. *''Kirby Battle Royale'' is the third Kirby game that won't release in Japan first, and the second game to be released in PAL/Europe first (the first game in both instances being Kirby's Avalanche). *Nintendo UK's Copy Ability Poll states that Cleaning Kirby debuted in 2009. This is because Kirby's Dream Land 3, which debuted the ability, was not initially released in Europe. European audiences first got a chance to play it when it was re-released on the Wii Virtual Console in 2009. *Nintendo of America's Copy Ability poll has an error in that it states that Parasol debuted in Kirby Super Star ''and Bomb debuted in [[Kirby's Adventure|''Kirby's Adventure]]. This is an error because the abilities are switched, as Parasol debuted in Kirby's Adventure, and Bomb first appeared in Kirby Super Star. *The Japanese title may have been chosen to avoid association with the controversial 2000 film, Battle Royale. *Despite being one of the first different-colored Kirbys in the series, Red Kirby does not appear in the game, being presumably replaced by Orange Kirby. *Meta Knight can be unlocked early by sending him to the save data of the full game in the demo version. *''Kirby Battle Royale'' is the first Kirby game to be localized into Dutch. *''Kirby Battle Royale'' is the first Kirby game to have two primary attack buttons. *When choosing a color for the characters, Meta Knight and King Dedede all have the correct colors, whereas in Kirby Air Ride, their colors wouldn't exactly match up: for Meta Knight, pink would make him normal, yellow would make him green, green would make him pink, and purple would make him black; for King Dedede, pink would make him normal, red would make him green, green would make him pink, and brown would make him black. Meta Knight's normal color here is blue, and King Dedede's is orange. Artwork KBR_artwork.jpg|Promotional artwork DJovjfwUEAAfHc4.jpg|Promotional artwork KBR Sword artwork.png|Sword Kirby KBR Cutter artwork.png|Cutter Kirby KBR Beetle artwork.png|Beetle Kirby KBR Ninja artwork.png|Ninja Kirby Blue_Kirby_(Kirby_Battle_Royale).png|Fighter Kirby KBR Bomb artwork.png|Bomb Kirby KBR Hammer artwork.png|Hammer Kirby KBR Spear artwork.png|Spear Kirby KBR Bandana Waddle Dee artwork.png|Bandana Waddle Dee KBR King Dedede artwork.png|King Dedede KBR Waddle Dees artwork.png|Waddle Dees holding a cake KBR Cake artwork.png|Artwork 3DS_KirbyBattleRoyale_illustration_03_png_jpgcopy.png|Artwork Logos KirbyBattleRoyaleLogo.png| Logo KirbyBattleRoyaleLogojp.png| Logo Gallery KBR Title screen.jpg|Title screen References Category:2010s Games Category:Kirby Battle Royale Category:Miscellaneous spin-offs